


Repeat

by halokit1231



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl swears there's something familiar about the way Peridot looks at Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat

“Garnet. Do you see what I’m seeing?” Pearl asked looking to the beach below. Amethyst and Peridot were sitting together, Amethyst was talking about something while Peridot listened intently.

 

“They’ve been spending a lot of time together.” Garnet commented. She’d seen this coming but hadn’t thought it would happen. She hadn’t thought Peridot and Amethyst would go this route.

“They have. I’m worried.” Pearl agreed taking note of their positions. Amethyst was sitting up legs out straight before her and was waving her hands in the air as she spoke. Peridot laid to the side listening and watching Amethyst. There was something about the way Peridot was looking at Amethyst that felt somehow familiar and frightening to Pearl.

“I am too.” Garnet agreed. They didn’t know much about Peridot and she worried that if Peridot and Amethyst got any closer something could happen. There was a future where Amethyst and Peridot together ended poorly but there was also a future where the two were happy together. Garnet could see both but didn’t know which one would happen. She didn’t dare try to separate the two either because if they did end up happy… Well she saw something beautiful come out of it.

“Should we do something about it?” Pearl asked looking away from the two. Seeing them like this brought up memories happy yet painful ones. Back when Rose was still around, before Greg came in and the beach could belong to just her and Rose. Garnet shook her head turning and going back into the house.

“Don’t. I want to see where this goes.” she said before the door shut behind her. The sun was starting to set now and Pearl looked back one last time. The shadows casted on the two made them look bigger and for a moment Pearl swore she went back in time. She felt like a bystander watching herself lay on the ground next to Rose laughing over something Rose had said and falling further in love with the other.

Then reality crashed back down as Peridot’s laugh erupted from the beach. Pearl stared a moment before quickly turning and hurrying into the house. It was too familiar for her and she was frightened. Not for Amethyst but for Peridot. She would never wish anyone to go through what she went through with Rose. She could be crazy now or she could be watching a repeat of her and Rose through Peridot and Amethyst.


End file.
